


c-c-c-c-combo breaker

by chrobins



Series: KuroTsuki Drabbles [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>atan gave me a prompt for "combo break" </p>
<p>and here it is :3</p>
<p>yes he's playing love live</p>
            </blockquote>





	c-c-c-c-combo breaker

“Tch.” Tsukishima clicked his tongue as he tapped away on his phone, head in Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo leaned down to peek at what Tsukishima was playing. 

 

“What are you playing?” He narrowed his eyes, trying to discern the moving colors in the screen that were already giving Kuroo a headache. “Oh, is it that idol girl game Kenma plays? I thought you didn’t like that sort of thing.”

 

Tsukishima was silent for a little bit longer, until the game was finished and he let the phone drop on his chest with a heavy sigh. “I don’t.” Was the simple explanation before he sighed again, realizing Kuroo wouldn’t accept it as such, trying to use terms Kuroo would understand. “Mutual symbiosis. He’s helping me collect game artifacts on that archaeological game app I play and I send him friend points or give him starter accounts if I draw a card he wants. But…” Tsukishima looked away. 

 

Kuroo grinned wide. “You got hooked, didn’t you?”

 

“Bokuto texted me during a live show and broke my combo. My one thousand plus combo from the medley festival. Do you understand? I tapped the screen perfectly over a thousand times  _ in a row, ruined _ because Bokuto wanted to know what kind of  _ cheese _ to put on his  _ cheese fries _ that he’s probably making  _ without _ Akaashi’s permission and something I’m not even going to end up eating  _ nor want to eat _ anything that comes in contact with his  _ dirty hands _ that I’ve seen on many occasions leave the bathroom  _ unclean,  _ touching  _ you know what _ in there, costing me  _ more time _ to play this  _ stupid  _ game that Kenma got me hooked on, trying to get this special card for  _ your _ favorite character. A  _ thousand _ plus perfect taps in a row  _ ruined.  _ Over  _ cheese fries. _ ”

 

“Wait, a card of  _ my favorite character?” _ Kuroo mewled, threading his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair lightly, in an attempt to calm him down just a little. “Aw, Kei, you’re so sweet. But you know, I’d rather have my moonshine angel’s happiness over a pretty girl who kind of reminds me of you. But babe, I am so happy you think about me.” He mewled again, pressing small kisses to his foreheads. “Want me to kill Bokuto for you?” He asked sweetly.

 

Tsukishima laughed, closing his eyes as Kuroo kissed his face. “Why how considerate of you, sweetheart.” He replied back in a heavily mocking tone, which made Kuroo laugh. “But seriously, at least call Akaashi and tell him to reprimand Bokuto somehow.”Kuroo chuckled and looked at his own phone before typing away with a maniacal smile. “Oh...I know that smile.”

 

Kuroo leaned down to kiss Tsukishima’s forehead again. “Of course, guess who I got it from?” He teased, kissing him again for good measure.

 

“Ew, am I rubbing off on you?” Tsukishima groaned.

 

“Maybe. At least Kenma is rubbing off on you.” Kuroo pointed out, which made Tsukishima pout. “At least, enough to make you play a sparkly idol game just for me. Maybe I’m rubbing off on you too...you’ve been acting very sweet lately.”

 

Tsukishima tried to hide a smile. “Well now that you bring that up, should I bring up the fact that my strawberries have gone missing?” Kuroo tensed at the accusation.

 

“Babe. It’s strawberry season. We’re never going to run out. The store is less than five minutes away.” Kuroo replied, feeling a little nervous.

 

“But I want them now. And they’re  _ gone.” _ Tsukishima smiled sweetly, though Kuroo knew that if he didn’t get up in five seconds or less, his ass would be gone. So he gingerly slid out of Tsukishima’s way as to not disturb him, grabbed his wallet and gave a rushed apology and goodbye before running off to the store.

 

Tsukishima hummed to himself, doing a victory dance in his head as he played some more live songs on his phone; he still really wanted to get that card for Kuroo.

 

He didn’t expect Kuroo to come home with enough strawberries for the fridge  _ and  _ the freezer.

 

Well, more strawberries for him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
